


don't wake me up

by fallingyoonjin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Soft Oikawa Tooru, it's seriously so soft, kageyama just sleeps through the entire thing, oikawa has a lot of feelings, they're fiancés and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin
Summary: Oikawa Tooru loves Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	don't wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> whew wrote this at midnight in 15 minutes because i'm trash and suddenly felt the need to write some oikage, so you're welcome and enjoy lol

Oikawa Tooru loves Kageyama Tobio.

It had been a long time coming, he supposes, even if he always refused to accept it. Somehow Tobio managed to push through anyway, with no regard to Tooru’s carefully raised walls that he had built for years, specifically to try and keep him away. 

Tobio snores in his sleep. Little sounds, irregular and choppy, sometimes pausing for just long enough for Tooru to think they’re over until they start all over again. It should annoy him.

Maybe once he would have kicked Tobio off his bed – as if he would’ve ever slept in the same bed with him back then anyway, he was too deep in denial and self-deprecation – and told him to either shut up or leave. God knows he’s done it to Iwaizumi, too many times to count.

Now, he just smiles and pulls Tobio close, holds him even tighter. Puffs of warm air hit his neck and he can’t help himself from pressing a light, barely there kiss to his fiancé’s hair, messy and still rough from the time he bleached his hair just to try it. He’d looked good, amazing even, pretty with every hair color possible, Tooru still has the evidence on his phone.

He’s back to black now, and Tooru has to admit it’s his favorite. The color is so utterly him, so ingrained in Tooru’s perception of him, that for a while he couldn’t recognize blond Tobio from the crowd. The paleness of his skin, the bright blue in his eyes, they all fit together like a satisfying jigsaw puzzle that Tooru has the privilege of assembling.

Tobio stirs in his hold, letting out an incoherent babble as he raises his head. Tooru has to crane his neck to the side so Tobio wouldn’t hit his jaw with his admittedly hard skull. It’s a carefully practiced move, one that comes from years of experience and fading bruises.

Tobio’s not awake, Tooru knows that too, so he lets a fond smile play at his lips as he watches his fiancé sway in the air before he flops back to burrow in the crook of Tooru’s neck. He welcomes him back and leans against him with a content sigh.

Calling Tobio his fiancé is still new, still brings excited jitters to his tummy, much like how he feels before a particularly important set in a match. It’s not nerves, it’s not dread, it could never be. It’s confidence that he’s making the correct decision, that he’s going to get it right. It’s love, for volleyball and Tobio both.

After their slightly rocky start in middle school, Tooru too insecure and selfish to treat Tobio right, to Tobio steadily ignoring every attempt to reconcile Tooru made in high school, it took going to the same university for them to finally get their shit together.

Tooru’d had enough, of Tobio ignoring him, of him growing up and being more and more beautiful with each passing day, of having to watch helplessly as he kept walking away from him, wanting nothing more than to yell at him and then kiss him, maybe yell at him even more after.

So he’d done it. Pushed the younger into an empty cleaning closet and kissed him. And then yelled at him.

Six years afterwards Tooru had gotten on one knee and proposed. Tobio never said yes, but he did tackle Tooru to the ground and cry into his chest, and that was an answer enough.

And now Tobio is snoring again, probably slobbering all over Tooru’s shirt, but that’s fine, because Kageyama Tobio loves Oikawa Tooru and Oikawa Tooru loves Kageyama Tobio. So fucking much.


End file.
